


When x Fireworks x Go x Wrong

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fic, Fourth of July, M/M, Self-Indulgent, based on true story - Freeform, literally this happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka takes Illumi to light fireworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	When x Fireworks x Go x Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful at firework shows, because boy let me tell you. You have not had a firework scare until an artillery blows up two feet from your body, and three others shoot next to you.

The country they were living in were having an independence day, and Hisoka had to drag Illumi out to enjoy the fireworks and fun, "What is the point of this? Fireworks are loud, and very unpleasant." Hisoka's face was one of disbelief and pity. How could anyone say that?

"How could you not enjoy them? They're dangerous and in the sky, what's not to love?" Hisoka had died his hair purple with bright yellow tips for the occasion, his outfit was surprisingly normal for the occasion. A sleeveless skin tight crop top that Illumi had bought him for his birthday, and normal jeans that had each suits sewn on both legs.

Illumi sighed, "I'm only doing this because you paid me."

"I know~ which means we're going to see fireworks. Which ones have you actually seen up close?" The magician was not letting this opportunity go.

"Those red ones that children light all the time, I find them the most annoying." Firecrackers? They weren't one of Hisoka's favorites, but he did enjoy them.

"You don't like loud ones, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy the fireworks I pick." He had all night with Illumi after all.

A few hours later, hey had found a black market for fireworks,Hisoka planned on making this a night Illumi will remember. He looked around, ground blooms would be a good start, maybe some easter eggs they weren't as loud, but were fun. Ooo, artillery shells~ he'd be crazy not to get at least one, so he got ten of those. Soon he had a cart full of fountains, throwable fireworks, roman candles, sparklers, a few firecrackers for later. His eyes were caught by the most beautiful firework he had ever seen. Thirty artillery shells inside a block all to go off one after the other. "The Mega Finale" He needed it... 5,000 jenny was worth it! 

Illumi had also picked out a firework, holding up a packet of snakes, and Hisoka looked at him like he grew another head, "Um... Why those?"

"It says once you light it a huge snake grows, I want to see it." Hisoka would have grinned up at him at the careless slip of an innuendo, but he just couldn't at the sight of the weakest firework to exist.

"Illumi, darling... That's not... That is the worst firework." Illumi wasn't backing down and put in the cart. Oh well, let him learn the hard way.

They paid up and drove off with the back of the car filled with over 500,000 jenny of fireworks. Hisoka didn't let Illumi drive, and the other was complacent enough, "Where are you taking us?"

"Outside the city, I want there to just be the two of us." It also helped that most of the country was dessert so they wouldn't be disturbed by city laws if they drove into the sandy uninhabited land to light their payload.

The assassin sat back more in his seat, seemingly at peace that one spark in the car could kill the both of them, it was about a half hour drive before they were out of the city, and a good distance that they could do whatever they wanted.

"Alright, this should be good, let's start off small." Hisoka dug through one of the boxes in the back, "Ground blooms are a perfect starter." He personally loved how they changed colors, saving the finale for last, the same firework Illumi was pulling out, "H-hey not that one yet!"

"Why not? It's the biggest one." Right, Illumi would always pick the best one first, while Hisoka loved to work up to the best from the lowest.

"Just trust me on this." Hisoka saw the small pack that had the snakes and making a face before quickly hiding and grinning to Illumi, 

"Why don't you light this one first?"

"You just said save the best for last." Was the other trying to be funny? There was no way Illumi didn't know what the snakes did.

"I guess we can." Soon, he had a box of ground blooms, sparklers and easter eggs, "Alright, hold this." He handed Illumi a giant sparkler, he wondered what the other thought of them. The sparkler was just held in Illumi's hand where Hisoka left it, Hisoka had pulled out a lighter and held the end while he lit the paper to set it off. 

Illumi held it still but his eyes widened when the firework shot out pink fire before little popping bits came out of it, "I like this." 

He didn't expect it to turn green, Hisoka held a sparkler to the green fire to set off his own before lighting three others at once, "Illumi, look at what I do." The assassin looked up from his spent firework, and Hisoka bowed before he started waving the sparklers in an unforeseeable pattern in the night sky, and when they started popping Hisoka bowed, "Close your eyes."

The assassin made a small impressed sound as Hisoka's face was carved in light from the sparklers, the small sparks highlighting the face, "What else do you have to show me." A grin found it's way to Hisoka's face, Illumi was enjoying himself.

"Alright, ground blooms are pretty cool." Hisoka had found huge ones that were the size of a sleeve of quarters and was guaranteed to be impressive. He reached into the box after lighting a punk to light the fuse more easily, "You just light the fuse and throw it." He handed Illumi the punk and the firework. The clown didn't expect that when Illumi lit the fuse he threw it a good mile away from them.

"Now what?" 

"... You don't throw it that far..." Hisoka got the punk, and lit another one before throwing it on the ground near them. The cylinder firework shot out a pink flame causing it to spin quickly before turning green and ending with a crackling of sparks.

"I liked that one. Light another." At least he was getting more into this. Hisoka happily handed him the firework and the punk. Illumi lit it waiting for the fuse to get short before he tossed it up in the sky. The firework span in the air and Hisoka was impressed by how much the other was enjoying this, "I have an idea, make a slingshot with your bungee gum." 

Hisoka wouldn't be ordered around so easily, though, "What do you have planned Illumi?"

"I want to launch a bunch of them in the sky." Illumi was certainly hiding an inner pyromaniac, and it made Hisoka just want him even more.

"Very well, sounds fun." He made the sling shot while Illumi placed ten of the ground blooms inside of it. Hisoka didn't know how the other planned to light every firework until Illumi made a make shift torch with five sparklers. It was hard to hide the worry in Hisoka's face and eyes, but he stood his ground and kept his smile. When all of them were lit in less than a second, he launched all ten into the sky. The sky lit up with the blooms, Hisoka however kept his eyes on Illumi's face. The assassin was really enjoying this. The night picked up when Illumi started lighting all of the fountains, lighting up the ground around them. Illumi was getting a more wild look in his eye, who knew that he would love fireworks this much?

Hisoka made him stand back when he started lighting off the artillery shells, "Alright, you should stand back on these ones, they're loud, but they're very beautiful. Almost like you, Illumi~" Illumi gave him an annoyed look, menacingly holding a sparkler towards him, this only made Hisoka grin wider as he set off the shell and stood back with Illumi. The familiar thunk made Illumi get ready for an attack, "Look up!" Illumi's eyes were met with a pink and green explosion of fire in the sky. 

"How many of those do we have?" Well, at least he liked these ones. No one could ever resist the best fireworks of all.

"We have quite a few, Love." Hisoka got the tube before emptying it, and placed a new shell in it, "I'll light three of these at once." He was quick to lighting all three standing back by Illumi. When they all went off the magician took the chance of seeing Illumi's sense of wonder in his normally doll like eyes, he wasn't disappointed and to Hisoka that was the best look in the world. 

Hisoka lit the rest of the shells, Illumi sat down on the ground his eyes fixed on the sky. Hisoka thought it was time to light the best one for the night. Finale was coming right up. He ripped off the plastic tape covering the fuse, and placed it on flat ground before lighting the fuse. 

What came next was something the magician didn't think would happen, the moment the first shell shot itself out of the block, neither of them noticed that the damn firework fell and aimed straight at them. Hisoka looked down when the next one didn't shoot out into the sky but instead headed towards them, he dodged it but noticed Illumi didn't move. Did he think this was normal?! He used his bungee gum to quickly pull the other out of the way, though once it had shot off it turned again and shot another shell at them. Hisoka was ready at least and dodged still holding Illumi, "Illumi, dodge the shots! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Illumi nodded, but wasn't very fazed. They both spent the next twenty eight shots dodging the fireworks, Hisoka ended up getting a burn on his arm, a part of Illumi's hair was sizzled, and once the fireworks were done Illumi spoke up, "I think I liked that one the most." Hisoka started laughing, who knew he would get such a scare from a defected firework? 

Hisoka turned to him, seeing small black smudges of burn on his face, but the small smile on his face made Hisoka hopeful, "Would you want to do this next year?" Illumi nodded.

"They didn't last as long as I thought they would." Hisoka only grinned.

"They never do."

When they went back to their car that had survived the defected firework, Illumi pulled out the last firework. The snake... Hisoka gave him the lighter when he told Illumi how to light them. Illumi lit it extremely interested on what it'd do, and was met with a slowly expanding ash pile, "These are terrible."

"I told you~"

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you make characters react to a situation you were in. Dodging fireworks is scary T~T
> 
> I always love comments~ <3


End file.
